Vuelve a las raíces
by Aline S.V
Summary: Ellos estaban juntos, habían logrado amarse y de ese amor había nacido Sora. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que se enteraron de que su retoño era codiciado por ambas partes. Ahora, Sora ha crecido y quiere conocer sus verdaderas raíces.
1. Prologo

**Vuelve a las raíces**

**Prólogo**

Había gritos, ella sufría. Kami, tenía que entrar, no podía estar esperando afuera como un idiota dando vueltas y vueltas, haciendo un agujero en la tierra porque no podía hacer nada más. Y tan pronto daba un paso para entrar a la cabaña y acompañar a su mujer en esos momentos, el Houshi le impedía pasar.

-estás demasiado nervioso, si entras empeorarás las cosas, Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome podría sentirse aún más insegura-le dijo. Miroku estaba justo enfrente de la entrada, impidiéndole el paso. ¡Maldita sea!

Gruñó.

-tranquilízate, que sea primeriza no significa que no lo hará bien-Miroku mantenía su rostro pasivo. Ya estaba acostumbrado después de todo, él ya tenía dos hijos, ya había pasado por ese momento. ¡Pero él no!, él no sabía nada de esto, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de tener que pasar por ese momento, pero lo vivía y a cada paso se ponía más nervioso.

Y como una bendición escuchó el llanto de un bebé, justo en el momento en que la noche y el día se hacen uno, justo antes del amanecer, solo cuando podía ver unos rayos de sol pasar por las montañas. ¡Kami!. Caminó a zancadas hasta quedar frente a la entrada, Miroku se había apartado y esperaban.

-¡felicidades, amigo, es una niña preciosa!-Sango salió de la cabaña junto a Kaede, ambas cubiertas de sudor y bastante cansadas.

-¿puedo…?-fue lo que logró articular en ese momento.

-¿Qué si puedes pasar?-dijo la anciana sacerdotisa-¡por supuesto que puedes pasar, eres el padre!-Inuyasha notó un tono bastante molesto… ¿la pregunta, o casi pregunta, había sido tan estúpida?

-no hablen mucho, la señorita Kagome debe descansar, estuvo toda la noche así, tiene que recuperar energías-le advirtió el houshi. ¡Sabía que ella debía descansar, no tenían por qué decirle nada!

Inuyasha corrió un poco la cortina y entró nervioso, pero feliz, realmente feliz. Kagome estaba sentada en su futon, dando de comer a la recién nacida. Ella sacó la mirada de su retoño y la dirigió a él, le sonrió dulce y tranquila, aún estaba llena de sudor, cansada y olía a sangre, pero sabía que eso era normal en estos casos. Él se acercó rápido hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado, observando su creación, el fruto de su amor que ahora simplemente chupaba el pecho de su madre, demandando comida.

-es hermosa-dijo Inuyasha con un tono soñador en su voz-es preciosa, mi amor-le dijo y luego besó su frente. Kagome soltó un suspiro largo cuando sintió el contacto de los labios de él.

-nuestro fruto, nuestro bebé, nuestra niña-decía Kagome. La pequeña criatura envuelta en una manta dejó de succionar y abrió la boquita pequeña, haciendo un ruido chistoso. Los dos rieron cuando vieron a su retoño sacar la lengua a ambos.

-pequeña bribona-comentó Inuyasha tan suave y dulce como nunca se lo hubiera escuchado hablar.

-¿quieres cargarla?-preguntó con la voz algo apagada, estaba cansada. Inuyasha asintió y con manos temblorosas recibió a su hija, la acurrucó en sus brazos y le sonrió mientras ella solo movía las manos lentamente y abría la boquita. Kagome se dejó caer en futon con los ojos cerrados y sonrientes-¿Cómo le llamaremos?-preguntó cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su hombre.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrías?-le dijo suave y pausado.

-¿te parece Sora?-dijo ella. Inuyasha lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió más amplío.

-Sora… me encanta-dijo él. Kagome soltó una traviesa risa y volvió a cerrar los ojos, ésta vez para quedarse dormida.

Inuyasha acarició el cabello de su mujer mientras dormía y miraba con un brillo paternal a su pequeña hija, a Sora, que dormía entre sus brazos también. Era el mejor día de su vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Inuyasha alzó la voz sobre la de la anciana. Kagome estaba callada y mecía a la pequeña para que terminara de quedarse dormida.

-tranquilízate, Inuyasha-le dijo ella-escúchame, tú hija, la pequeña Sora, es hija de un hanyou y una sacerdotisa, su poder será increíble y provechoso para ambos bandos, bien y mal-repitió-su vida correrá más riesgos de lo que tú y Kagome pensaban-

-pero es pequeña, no conoce su poder-habló Kagome, visiblemente afectada.

-lo conoce, Kagome-acotó Kaede mientras avivaba un poco más el fuego-Sora, al nacer, expelió un gran poder sobrenatural y espiritual, eso atrajo la atención de muchos monstruos, ténganlo por seguro… ellos la buscarán y si en algún momento llegan a atraparla es posible de que este mundo deje de existir-

Kagome atrajo a su pequeña más contra sí mientras Inuyasha la rodeaba con un brazo.

-pero… ¿Cómo es posible?-dijo ella.

-Kagome, niña, escúchame, tu hija correrá riesgos si se queda aquí… no puede haber paso entre ambos mundos-a Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-posees la Shikon no Tama, la cual ya es riesgoso tener, imagínate ahora que tienes una hija con poderes extraordinarios… ¡serán un imán!-

-¿entonces lo que quieres es que Sora reniegue sus poderes?-habló Inuyasha.

-es la única opción, ella debe alejarse de este mundo y sellar sus poderes, es demasiado peligroso que sepa usarlos-

-¡pero si el sello se rompe ella no será capaz de controlar su poder, podría hacerse daño!-exclamó Kagome. Inuyasha le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-no hay otra manera, es mejor correr ese riesgo-le contestó de manera solemne-es pequeña, no podrá defenderse y ustedes no aguantarán siempre-

-¡no podemos hacerle esto!-exclamó Inuyasha, estaba enojado.

-¿piensas dejar que tú hija corra tanto peligro?-Inuyasha se quedó callado. Él no quería que nada malo le pasara, pero tampoco aceptaba el hecho de que su hija jamás supiera quién era en realidad y mucho menos el de tener que separarse de ella-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos esto?-le dijo ronco y serio.

-tuve la intención de decírselos el mismo día de su nacimiento-contestó lentamente-pero llevaban tan poco tiempo juntos, decidí que era mejor esperar a que compartieran-

-¡¿Desde cuándo eres tan hipócrita, Kaede?! -gritó Inuyasha. Sora comenzó a llorar. Kagome la meció en sus brazos, calmándola.

-lo siento mucho, muchachos-fue lo último que dijo esa noche. Ambos estaban destrozados. ¿Realmente era la única manera? Se preguntaban constantemente.

Kagome se volteó justo en frente del pozo, sus ojos buscaban a Inuyasha en esa noche oscura y peculiarmente peligrosa. Escuchó como Kirara mordía y rasgaba, y el hiraikotzu de sango atravesar algunos monstruos, oía a Miroku lanzar pergaminos, conjuros y sellos, pero no oía a Inuyasha ni lo veía por ninguna parte. Se estaba desesperando.

Y como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos él apareció corriendo con Tessaiga en la mano derecha.

-¡Inuyasha!-llamó ella. Él se detuvo frente a ella y guardó su espada.

-Kagome…-dijo él y acto seguido ambos se abrazaron, acurrucando a la pequeña entre ambos.

-no es justo…-dijo ella mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-lo sé-le dijo mientras besaba su rostro.

-ven conmigo… ven conmigo, Inuyasha, por favor- suplicó.

-debo quedarme, Kagome-le dijo él. Dolía tanto esa despedida- las protegeré desde aquí, ganarán tiempo si algo malo pasa-

-no hables así-le dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro bruscamente.

-es una posibilidad, Kag-le dijo-escucha, cuando selles el poso estarán fuera de peligro, pero eso no significa que más adelante intenten romper el sello, yo estaré aquí para impedirlo… pero si fallo…-

-¡no!-exclamó ante la abrumadora posibilidad de que él cayera muerto.

-…pero si fallo tú serás la próxima en resguardarla-le dijo-ya eres fuerte, pero ahora debes armarte de valor… algún día nos volveremos a ver, mi amor, lo prometo-le decía para consolarla.

-todo esto es injusto… justo ahora que tenemos una familia…-decía hipando.

-lo sé… lo sé, pequeña-le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello-pero si algo les pasa… yo me muero…-le dijo y depositó un beso en la frente de su mujer, luego se dirigió a su hija y acarició su cabecita pequeña de la cual solo salían pelusas de cabello.

Se escuchó un atronador golpe, Sango entró al claro subida en Kirara, Shippou le ayudaba quemando a los monstruos más próximos. Miroku le siguió a la carrera, evitando que se acercaran más al pozo.

-ya es hora…-habló Inuyasha. Kagome asintió.

-¡no aguantaremos por mucho más!-exclamó la exterminadora mientras volvía a lanzar su boomerang.

Inuyasha sacó rápido de entre su hakama un collar, en él había un colmillo.

-es uno de mis colmillos, no se desgastará con el tiempo, si algo pasa… el colmillo reaccionará y se convertirá en espada-le explicó lo más rápido posible-si su sello se rompe… si Sora descubre quien es, el colmillo sellará parte de su poder hasta que sea controlable por ella-

Kagome extendió su mano derecha, allí, Inuyasha dejó el pequeño regalo.

-estaré contigo siempre-le dijo-si tenemos suerte quizá el Goshimboku aún sirva de conexión-

Kagome se limitó a mirarlo y a grabar sus facciones, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar lejos de él, tampoco sabía si alguna vez lo volviera a ver.

-tienes que irte…-le dijo al final y le dio la espalda. Kagome intuyó que él no quería que lo viera afectado.

-te amo… algún día estaremos juntos-dijo con un tono más esperanzador. Inuyasha volvió a sacar su espada. No volvió a verla a los ojos, simplemente sintió el movimiento tras él, sabía que había saltado, su aroma se perdió en las profundidades del pozo devora huesos.

Kagome dejó que sus rodillas se flexionaran, cayó al suelo, no había luz natural allí adentro, solo un techo oscuro, estaba del otro lado del pozo. Dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por su rostro sin ataduras ni compromisos y tras un tiempo indeterminado volvió la vista hacia arriba y se levantó. Ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba decidida.

Dejó a Sora cerca de ella, aún dormía y no se daría cuenta de nada. Kagome entrelazó sus manos y comenzó a rezar. Su aura apareció alrededor de ella mientras rezaba y pronunciaba palabras extrañas. Fue rápido realmente, un pequeño círculo de símbolos se formó entre el pozo y ella, rodeándolos, una pequeña descarga eléctrica y el pozo estuvo sellado. Kagome tomó la cubierta y la puso donde antes estaba, sellando la salida, en ella puso dos pergaminos entre rezos como segunda protección y luego dejó que sus manos colgara un instante antes de percatarse de que su pequeña empezaba a moverse entre la manta.

Tomó a Sora entre sus brazos y le cantó una dulce nana mientras salían de la pagoda. Kagome debía asegurarse de que Sora creciera como una humana cualquiera aunque a ella misma le doliera. Ella nunca se había sentido tan sola como en ese momento, solo le preocupaban dos cosas: _El porvenir de su hija y el destino de su amado Inuyasha._

Once años después…

**Continuará...**

¡Hola gente bonita! Aquí traigo mi segundo fanfics de Inuyasha, ojalá les haya gustado el prologo porque a mi si, eso es obvio si soy la autora, espero reviews. ¡Vivan las historias!


	2. Sora

**Vuelve a las raíces**

**I**

**Sora**

Extendió su mano derecha sobre el tronco de Goshimboku, en el justo lugar donde hace ya más de quinientos años había dormido un chico con orejas de perro.

-Inuyasha-llamó en pensamiento. Inmediatamente, y como por arte de magia, el templo y sus alrededores desaparecieron quedando solo un espacio vacío con Goshimboku nada más frente a ella soltando sus flores a su alrededor .

-pensé que no vendrías-esa voz ronca la reconoció al instante. Sonrió.

-no dejaría de venir-dijo ella y lo miró. No había cambiado casi nada, se mantenía joven, pero tenía un aire más maduro en su semblante, después de todo él había dejado de ser un niño desde el momento en que la tomó como mujer aunque definitivamente seguían teniendo sus altos y bajos.

-¿Qué pasa, _onna_?-preguntó él con una expresión extrañada-_Daijoubu desu ka?_-

**-**_Daijoubu_**-**dijo ella mientras mecía su cabeza de arriba abajo, lentamente-han pasado once años, _Inu chan_-entonces su voz se hizo algo nostálgica-y dieciséis desde que te conocí-

-mucho tiempo, pero parece que no hubieses cambiado mucho-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-ella alzó una ceja con una expresión de molestia. Inuyasha tragó duro-¿me estás diciendo que todavía parezco una niña?-

-¡claro que no!-dijo él al notar el cambio de aroma repentino de la azabache.

-¡entonces crees que soy una anciana!-

-¡_Iie_, Kagome, no me malinterpretes!-

-¡entonces…!-

-OH, vamos Kagome, ya estás grande para hacer estos escándalos-

-mira quién lo dice, _Señor Maduro_-

-chistosita-le dijo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó, su semblante se tornó serio.

-ella… ha crecido mucho, realmente, siempre ha querido conocerte-le decía.

-¿qué le haz dicho?-le preguntó con anhelo.

-solo lo necesario. Que tú y yo jamás pudimos estar juntos por y que era mejor así-su mirada expresó la tristeza de su alma.

-¿ella no te pregunta nada más?-dijo él mientras le tocaba los hombros.

-creo que ella se da cuenta de mi tristeza… me duele recordar ese día-dijo ella-a veces me gustaría enseñarle la conexión de Goshimboku para que pudiera verte y abrazarte-Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, compartiendo el dolor.

-pero es mejor que no sepa nada…-dijo él, resignándose-dime… ¿Cómo es? ¿Ha cambiado algo?-su voz sonaba ansiosa y es que lo estaba. Él jamás la vio crecer, jamás pudo oír su voz diciéndole '_Otousan_' y el único consuelo que le quedaba era que su mujer le describiera a su pequeña o le contara alguna anécdota de ella. Kagome rió levemente.

-ella es muy hermosa, Inuyasha, ayer se cortó el cabello-comentó-a mi no me gustó mucho que se lo cortara, se veía aún más linda con el cabello largo-dijo mientras hacia una mueca-dijo que le molestaba cuando iba a clases de _Kendo_-

-¿sigue con el Kendo?-y aunque fuese una pregunta parecía más una afirmación.

-_hai_, sabes, ella es demasiado terca e impulsiva…. como tú, Inuyasha-le sonrió.

-te recuerdo que tú también eres terca e impulsiva-contestó él con picardía.

-quizá-dijo ella.

-_¡Okaasan!_-escucharon una voz a lo lejos. Kagome sonrió y miró a Inuyasha que seguía la voz con los ojos brillantes.

-es tu hija-le dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y acariciaba las mejillas del hanyou con una sonrisa en sus labios y continuó-jamás has oído su voz ¿verdad?-el hombre la miró con ojos centelleantes mientras asentía fervientemente.

-_joudoma_, debo irme-anunció él mientras tomaba con sus propias manos una de las de ella y la llevaba a sus labios, besándola suavemente, cerrando los ojos para sentir el tacto con más detenimiento.

-_ano_…-Inuyasha sonrió al ver la expresión de su rostro.

_-_¡Okaasan! _Doko da?_-la voz indiscutible de su hija se hacía mucho más clara.

_-ai shiteru, anata-_dijo suave y rápidamente.

_-_ai shiteru,joudoma_-_contestó él y soltó las manos de su mujer mientras su figura desaparecía junto a aquel espacio en blanco.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, otra vez sentía aquel espacio vacío dentro de su corazón, aquel que solo se llenaba con la presencia de Inuyasha. Aparto la mano del árbol milenario dando un profundo suspiro.

-_Ofukuro?_-Kagome sintió que alguien se detenía tras ella-¿qué haces junto a Goshimboku?-la pelinegra giró sobre sus talones para ver a su hija tras ella.

-solo recordaba-contestó sonriente a una niña de once años, con los ojos rasgados y del color del sol, cabellos cortos y del más profundo negro. Aquella pequeña era Sora. La niña alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

-¡Okaasan, prometiste que iríamos a la feria!-reclamó mientras inflaba sus mejillas y fruncía el ceño. Definitivamente eso era un puchero. Kagome rió al verla hacer ese gesto.

-vamos entonces-le dijo mientras traspasaba la cerca del Goshimboku.

-¿y tus cosas?-preguntó la niña.

-lo tengo todo en el bolsillo-decía señalando su bolsillo derecho. La niña sonrió ampliamente mostrando su bien cuidada dentadura.

Esa acción hizo que a Kagome le diera un vuelco en el corazón.

-_¡Tomoko chan!_-exclamó Sora mientras corría al encuentro de una niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos azulados.

_-ohayou yaa, Sora chan-_saludó la niña.

-vamos a ver que hay-la niña de los ojos de sol tomó de la mano a la otra niña y se dispuso a marchar cuando su madre dijo.

-Sora, tú no te mandas sola, hija-su voz sonó severa, sin embargo la niña sabía que no estaba molesta sino más bien era como un recordatorio de lo que debía hacer, algo fácil de deducir: _'Recuerda que debes pedir permiso y decirme a dónde vas'._

-lo recuerdo _Okaa_-sonrió la niña-daremos unas cuantas vueltas ¿verdad, Tomoko chan?-le dijo a la niña junto a ella.

-yo cuidaré de Sora chan, _Kagome sama_-añadió la niña, algo que causó que ambas mujeres sonrieran abiertamente y que su miga se pusiera roja y tuviera una expresión molesta en su rostro.

-yo sé cuidarme sola-masculló Sora.

-estaremos aquí antes de que se haga muy tarde-decía la niña que, sinceramente, parecía ser más refinada que su amiga.

-vallan a divertirse, niñas, las veremos aquí en una hora-señaló la otra mujer.

-¡hai!-voces al unísono.

-¡venga, vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa!-exclamó Sora mientras daba la vuelta, arrastrando consigo a Tomoko, y se alejaban corriendo.

-¡¿llevan dinero?!-exclamó Kagome, cayendo en la cuenta de que si no tenían dinero no iban a poder subirse a ningún juego.

-¡lo tengo todo!-exclamó su hija ya a varios metros de distancia. Y luego, simplemente desaparecieron entre la multitud.

-Sora, tiene mucha energía ¿no crees?-comentó la madre de Tomoko. Kagome sonrió y miró a la mujer.

-ella se parece mucho a su padre, a Inuyasha-le dijo-él tenía la misma energía monstruosa que tiene Sora, a veces pienso que ni duerme en la noche-comentó entrecortado.

-es cierto, energía monstruosa-repitió-ella tiene sus ojos. Inuyasha tenía los ojos dorados, pero sacó tu cabello-

-hai…-

-dime, _Kagome chan_, ¿ella no sabe nada de su herencia?-preguntó con total calma.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en una banca.

-_Iie_, ya te lo dije _Eri chan_, ella no puede saber nada… sin conciencia de sus poderes estará a salvo-tono serio.

-¿y nunca te has puesto a pensar que quizá sería mejor decírselo? Quiero decir, si ella descubre quién es realmente… podría odiarte por habérselo ocultado-

-durante estos once años siempre me pregunté lo mismo… pero cualquiera de las dos opciones es peligrosa, una más que otra. Y las heridas que pueden abrirse pueden ser más o menos grandes… dependiendo-decía ella. Ahora encontraba interesante sus zapatos color negro-La primera opción era ocultárselo, al ocultar su origen ella está a salvo de cualquier ser sobrenatural a costa de…-

-que te descubra-finalizó Eri.

-hai, así es-afirmó y luego un suspiro largo-la segunda opción era decirle la verdad, como es la verdad cualquiera hubiera querido tomar ésta opción, pero su precio era la vida de Sora. Al tener sus poderes sería un imán para los seres sobrenaturales, la pondría en el ojo del huracán-otro suspiro-prefiero saber que está a salvo, ya suficiente tenemos con que yo haya sido la guardiana de la Shikon no Tama y que haya heredado los poderes de Midoriko. No quiero agregar nada más a todo esto-

-cierto… se me había olvidado-musitó su amiga-aun sigo sin entender cómo te las has apañado para mantener el secreto en secreto, alejar a los malos sin que Sora se dé cuenta y ser doctora la mitad del día, cinco días a la semana-

-yo tampoco lo sé-comentó y luego ambas rieron.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Algún secreto, quizá un conjuro para no estresarte-bromeó.

-¿conjuro para el stress? Pues te diré que no funciona para nada. Casi siempre estoy estresada-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-no sé cómo aguantas-

-ni yo-dijo -¿has sabido algo de Yuka y Ayumi?-cambio sorpresivo de tema.

-_Houjo kun_ habló con Yuka ayer, por cierto él te manda saludos, quería verte pero se iba a Osaka hoy a primera hora-agregó-Yuka está bien, está encinta de nuevo ¿puedes creerlo?-Kagome rió-este es su tercer hijo, dijo que quería vernos en Kioto en nueve meses para el nacimiento-

-seguramente será igual de bello que Eijirou y Takato-comentó.

-ella quiere una _'bella'_-

-si, a ese par le vendría bien una hermanita-comentó sonriente-¿y Ayumi?-preguntó.

-ya sabes, Estados Unidos, ella está bien, me mandó un e-mail, dice que Richard es un buen hombre y que le quiere mucho, pero es algo lento…-

-lento, un hombre lento sería Inuyasha, él tardó dos años antes de dar el primer paso a una relación formal-se mofó-Richard es un buen chico, por lo que cuenta, es solo algo tímido-

-lo mismo le respondí, que es tímido-

-pero más vale que se apresure-comentó con cierto tono que aseguraba su malicia en el comentario siguiente-o ella se cansará y lo dejará-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo-contestó con el mismo tono.

Sora se tambaleó un poco al bajar del carro siendo sujetada por Tomoko.

-nunca más me vuelvo a subir a esa cosa-decía una y otra vez, sentada en una banca tratando de enfocar su vista. Hasta ahora solo había conseguido que las cuatro Tomoko se volvieran dos.

-por eso dije que nos subiéramos a la rueda de la fortuna-le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le palmoteaba la espalda suavemente.

-no lo repitas-le dijo antes de inhalar profundamente y luego soltar el aire de sus pulmones. Así sucesivamente hasta que cada figura era una y no dos.

-Daijoubu desu ka?-

-hai, hai… ya puedo ver bien-le dijo suavemente antes de levantarse-¡lo juro, nunca más me subo a una montaña rusa en mi vida!-

-eso ya lo dijiste, Sora chan-comentó la niña que se levantaba tranquilamente de la banca-¿ahora a dónde vamos?-preguntó.

-yo elegí primero, te toca a ti-contestó. Tomoko sonrió ampliamente.

-¡vamos a la rueda de la fortuna!-exclamó. Sora rió ante la repentina explosión de su amiga.

-¡Oe, mira ahí está la torre de Tokio!-exclamó Sora pegada a la ventana.

-mira, mira por allá está mi casa-decía la otra mientras señalaba otra dirección.

-¡y por allá está el Templo!-

Ambas rieron sin saber el por qué, quizá por lo infantil del momento. Bueno, después de todo seguían siendo unas niñas, si tan solo tenían 11 y 10 años.

-¿Cuántas vueltas?-preguntó Sora.

-creo que son unas cinco, ya vamos por la segunda-respondió-dime, Sora chan, ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?-preguntó.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡pero si mañana es tu cumpleaños!-exclamó.

- lo sé-contestó con una sonrisa-Okaasan me habrá comprado una torta muy bonita, mis tíos vendrán a celebrar al templo y la abuela dice que hará un festín enorme por mis once años-rió.

-¿te regalaran una _shinai_ nueva?-preguntó la niña-la otra la tienes toda astillada-

-no lo sé, pero de todas formas tengo las que están en el gimnasio-

-Hai, por cierto, ¿_Kentaro Sensei_ va a inscribirte para el torneo?-

-mmm… mira, el dice que soy buena, eso es muy obvio, yo diría que soy excelente-

-que no crezca tu ego, _onegai_-musitó.

-¡Keh!-fue su respuesta-bueno, la cuestión es que él no está muy seguro, porque los competidores son mayores que yo y por eso estaría en desventaja. Él cree que debería esperar un par de años más antes de entrar a una competencia estatal-

- bueno, yo creo que está bien así-comentó-así puedes superar tu _'excelente'_- Sora sonrió al notar el tono de burla que había utilizado Tomoko.

-hai, hai, nadie me va a superar-se burló ella.

-engreída-bufó.

-y a mucha honra-rió.

-¿nunca te quitas eso?-preguntó unos minutos después, cuando ya iban a la mitad de la cuarta vuelta, señalando el pendiente en forma de colmillo que llevaba su amiga.

Sora frunció el ceño y lo tomó como tratando de protegerlo.

-Okaasan me lo dio, pertenecía a Otousan, él me lo regaló antes de tener que irse… es lo único que tengo de él y lo llevó desde que tengo memoria-le confesó de forma seria.

-tu Otousan-repitió-¿nunca lo has visto?-Sora negó con una sonrisa.

-pero está bien, porque Okaasan dice que él me amaba y me sigue amando con todas sus fuerzas-respondió admirando el colmillo-Okaasan me contó que cuando tuvieron que separarse él no quería hacerlo, se negaba rotundamente a dejarnos, pero luego tuvo que hacerlo… Okaasan y Otousan se amaban mucho, y estoy seguro que ellos me aman aún más-

-¡por supuesto que te quieren, eres su hija!-

-hai, yo soy su hija-afirmó, aunque no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo-a veces quisiera tener una foto de mi Otousan o algo más, a veces sueño con que va a volver. Quiero conocerlo, así que cuando tenga más edad pienso pedirle a mi Okaasan que me ayude a buscarlo-y el movimiento de la rueda se detuvo. El encargado abrió la puerta del compartimento para dejarlas bajar del juego.

-Okaasan-llamó mientras subían las escaleras del templo.

-dime, Sora-le dijo suavemente, dirigiéndole una mirada breve puesto que debía estar al pendiente de dónde ponía los pies o sino se iba a caer de lo lindo.

-¿a Otousan no le gustaba tomarse fotos?-preguntó. Kagome detuvo su andar para mirarla directa y detenidamente.

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-respondió con sutileza.

-solo curiosidad-respondió ella-es que quiero saber cómo era…-Kagome sonrió.

-tu Otousan, a él no le gustaba sacarse fotos, cada vez que llevaba una cámara a cuestas él se alejaba lo más que podía-rió.

-¿enserio?-preguntó entre incrédula y divertida.

-hai, si veía una cámara por ahí, huía como un cobarde-Sora rió-y por eso no tengo fotos de él-le dijo-_a excepción de esa fotos que nos tomamos accidentalmente en la cabina_-pensó y luego sonrió al ver la expresión de su pequeña. Se había desilusionado-pero te diré, tú Otousan era muy peculiar, tenía un carácter… que ni te cuento, pero era un buen hombre, siempre preocupado por mi seguridad. Él tenía el mismo color de ojos que tú. Dorados-

-¿a si?-preguntó mientras retomaban su marcha. Kagome asintió.

-y tenía la misma miradita que pones cuando te enojas-Sora volvió a reír-era dedicado a lo que creía… a veces era un extremista otras veces era cariñoso, enojón, celoso, maduro… a mi me daba tanta risa, es que era como un niño en cuerpo de adulto-

-¿tan inmaduro era cuando lo conociste?-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-hai, era bastante inmaduro, pero… también era maduro para muchas cosas-le contestó-yo tenía quince cuando lo conocí y digamos que cuando nos conocimos no nos llevábamos para nada bien-rió cuando estuvieron bajo el _torii_-de hecho, él me odiaba-

Sora paró en seco.

-¿te odiaba?-repitió.

-hai, aunque no sé si era realmente cierto… él era un orgulloso-suspiró-su orgullo siempre le impedía expresar lo que sentía, pero aunque no podía decir las cosas con palabras lo hacía con acciones inconscientes-miró a su hija-cuando tú naciste, él estaba tan inquieto que pensaron que terminaría haciendo un agujero en el piso y varias veces intentó entrar a la habitación-rió, recordaba los comentarios de sus amigos a la perfección y la cara avergonzada que había puesto el hanyou.

-aún no entiendo porqué se separaron-comentó.

-cuando seas más grande entenderás los motivos, aún eres muy pequeña-Sora infló los cachetes y frunció el ceño-no es para que te ofendas, cariño-apresuró a decir.

Aún era temprano, apenas comenzaba a amanecer cuando sintió que alguien se agachaba a su lado y le soplaba el oído una y otra vez.

Frunció el ceño y emitió un gemido de molestia.

Sopló más fuerte.

Se movió más hacia la pared.

Otra vez soplaron. Más fuerte.

Entonces volteó su rostro y abrió los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Okaa-saludó adormilada.

-_Ohayou_, cariño-le respondió su madre antes de depositar un beso en la frente de la niña-¿Cómo amaneció mi cumpleañera?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-cansada…-contestó mientras frotaba sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

-bueno… el cansancio se te quitará pronto porque abajo hay una gran torta esperándote-le susurró antes de levantarse y caminar animadamente hasta la puerta-y es de chocolate-dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista. Sora se levantó de un salto de la cama al procesar las últimas palabras de su Okaasan. Chocolate. Se relamió los labios antes de dirigirse a su armario y sacar ropa al azar.

Un peto de tirantes a rayas naranjo con amarillo, obviamente sobre otro que hacía de sostén (obvio, tiene 11 años, comienza el desarrollo), unos pantalones un poco más abajo de la rodilla, sus calcetines y sus zapatillas favoritas.

Se ajustó el colgante, que por cierto ni para dormir se sacaba, y peinó su cabello ahora corto. Le gustaba como quedaba corto, pero se le hacía extraño verse al espejo sin esa larga melena que la había caracterizado hasta hace un par de días atrás. Se sonrió, cumplía once. Entonces miró hacia su cama. Una muñeca de cabello negro y ojos oscuros en kimono estaba tirada.

-Kakkoi, vamos a comer torta-le dijo. De acuerdo, podía ser bastante altanera y podía llegar a actuar como lo haría un chico, pero era CHICA y tenía pleno derecho a tener una muñeca como juguete favorito.

Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres con la muñeca en brazos. Quería comer torta de chocolate. Rico, chocolate. Se relamía mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate…

Sora entró a la cocina prácticamente corriendo y solo se detuvo cuando algo salió disparado hacia ella.

-_¡Omedetou!_-exclamaron voces de mujeres. Sora vio coma un montón de papelitos de colores caían al suelo y a su Okaa y a su abuela sonriendo a su lado.

En la mesa había un desayuno como para diez personas y una gran torta adornaba el centro de la mesa con once velitas bien puestas en ella.

-_¡arigatou!_-exclamó segundos después. Ambas mujeres rieron y llevaron a la niña a la mesa. La señora Higurashi, ahora conocida como abuela, encendió cada una de las velitas de la torta.

_**Cumpleaños feliz, **_

_**Te deseamos a ti,**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños,**_

_**Sora,**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños a ti.**_

Cantaron.

Aplausos.

-pide un deseo, cariño-le dijo su Okaa. Sora miró la torta que traía escrito: '_Feliz cumpleaños, Sora'_. Cerró los ojos y pidió su más grande anhelo.

Luego sopló las velas, que se apagaron totalmente al primer intento.

Más aplausos.

Luego, simplemente, comenzaron a comer tranquila y amenamente su gran desayuno. Sora devoraba grandes cantidades de chocolate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comparable con el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-¡rico!-decía ella cada cinco minutos antes de engullir alguna otra cosa o tomar de su tazón de leche.

-Sora, te vas a atragantar-le advirtió su Okaasan. Acto seguido, la susodicha, se golpeaba el pecho mientras tosía con fuerza. Su madre y su abuela le daban palmaditas en la espalda para calmarla.

-toma líquido, Sora-le dijo su abuela pasándole el tazón que aún contenía un poco de leche. Sora lo tomó con los ojos humedecidos y trago de una. La tos cesó.

-ten más cuidado, hija-le reprochó su madre.

-_gomen nasai_-dijo ella mientras pasaba una mano detrás de su cabeza y reía nerviosa.

Sora levantó la pañoleta, dándole vueltas una y otra vez, era amarilla. Se la puso alrededor del cuello, sin quitarse el colmillo aunque sí dejándolo medio oculto.

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó.

-te vez muy linda, ese color te queda fantástico-respondió su abuela-especialmente porque combina con el color de tus ojos-la niña rió.

-está súper linda, Okaasan-le dijo a la mujer frente a ella que le sonrió ampliamente. La niña tomó otro paquete un poco más alargado. Ella sospechó que era.

-ese lo compramos tu abuela y yo-comentó Kagome. La niña mostró sus dientes en una gran sonrisa antes de hacer pedacitos el papel del envoltorio.

-¡SHINAI!-exclamó, aún sabiendo lo que era antes de abrirlo, se emocionó de todas formas.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó su abuela.

-¡me encanta!-exclamó-¡ahora haré picadillo a Kentaro Sensei!-decía mientras golpeaba el aire una y otra vez, emocionada-¡Kakkoi, vamos a arrasar!-le dijo a la muñeca que se apoyaba en las piernas de su madre-¡Okaasan! -

-dime-decía ella mientras recogía a la pequeña muñeca.

-quiero ir afuera a practicar-le dijo radiante.

-con tal de que tu práctica no se extienda hasta que tus tíos lleguen, está bien-le dijo mientras le pasaba la muñeca que la niña recibió con mucho cuidado.

-¡arigatou!-exclamó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Kagome sonrió nostálgica cuando escuchó la puerta corrediza cerrarse.

-ayer hablé con él-le dijo a su madre.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó.

-bien, aunque extrañándonos… yo igual lo extraño-le dijo-sabes… ayer Sora me preguntó sobre él y le conté algunas cosas, pero sin ponerlo en evidencia tampoco… nunca le vi la cara tan iluminada como entonces, a pesar de su expresión de encanto cuando vio la Shinai… esa expresión no se compara con la que vi. Okaasan, a veces me siento tan culpable…-

-OH, Kagome no tenían opción, yo también creo que es lo mejor-le dijo suavemente-pero de que tienes que contarle la verdad-luego miró la expresión aterrorizada de su niña-desde luego cuando sea más grande… cuando sea capaz de defenderse por completo-

-lo sé… pero me entra cierto pánico-dijo ella mientras acariciaba un pedazo de papel de regalo-¿Qué tal si me odia?-preguntó al fin.

-Sora no podría odiarte-apresuró a decir-ella comprenderá el porqué y lo aceptará. Pero eso solo ocurrirá si le cuentas absolutamente todo-

-tengo pensado contárselo cuando cumpla los quince-dijo ella-a esa edad yo empecé a descubrir mis poderes, creo que sería bueno que ella lo supiera a esa edad-

-estoy de acuerdo, quince es una buena edad-le apoyó.

Sora recorrió su espada de bambú con cuidado, sosteniendo con fuerza su muñeca. Caminaba directo hacia la pagoda del pozo abandonado. Por allí nunca pasaba nadie y podría practicar, gritar y saltar todo lo que quisiera.

Entonces, al llegar frente a la pagoda, notó algo que la perturbó.

-los _Ofuda_-dijo ella suavemente. Subió la pequeña escalinata y miró con detenimiento las puertas. Los Ofuda que, desde que tenía memoria, habían mantenido sellada la puerta de la pagoda estaban rotos. Frunció el ceño y con decisión abrió la puerta corrediza.

Estaba oscuro, esa pequeña pagoda solo contenía una escalera, tierra y un pozo antiguo y destartalado. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron los pedazos de papel, que seguramente eran más Ofuda, y los restos de madera que estaban regados por todo el piso.

Tragó duro antes de bajar la escalinata.

-esto es raro, Kakkoi-le dijo a la muñeca que sostenía en una mano. Blandió la shinai frente a ella por costumbre. Sentía curiosidad, nunca había estado dentro de ese lugar, aunque no había nada llamativo.

Entonces se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando el interior del pozo polvoriento. Pestañeo varias veces ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Y estaba dispuesta a enderezarse y marcharse de ese lugar cuando sintió un extraño vértigo.

Sintió que Kakkoi se resbalaba de su mano y que ella se precipitaba a un lugar muy oscuro.

Perdió la conciencia.

Sora abrió los ojos por segunda vez en ese día, miraba un cielo limpio y unos pajaritos que jugaban sobre ella.

-_Itai_…-dijo cuando se sentó, le dolía el cuerpo. Miró hacía un lado, su shinai estaba justo a su lado. La tomó y se levantó quejándose cada cinco minutos-¡Okaasan!-llamó cuando agarraba una liana y comenzaba a escalar hacia la superficie sosteniendo apenas su espada-¡Abuela!-siguió llamando, pero no hubo respuestas.

Ahora se estaba asustando. Frente a ella había un bosque… no había ni señal del templo. Sora comenzó a temblar ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡Okaasan!-llamó de nuevo, pero nada. Entonces se relajó, tomó aire y frunció el ceño, tomó la shinai con firmeza y la colocó frente a ella como en las prácticas y comenzó a avanzar hacia la espesura. Solo esperaba encontrar a alguien que le ayudara.

Miró hacía todas direcciones pero nada más veía árboles y más árboles. Ahora se preguntaba por qué no se pudo quedar con su familia en casa. Maldita la hora en que salió a practicar.

-_¡tienes que ser más rápido, niño, o serás presa fácil!_-era la voz de un hombre. A Sora le latió el corazón con fuerza. Ayuda. Y su supuesta tranquilidad se esfumó de pronto y sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos, casi iba trotando… corriendo…-_¡trata de leer mis movimientos!_-escuchó ésta vez más cerca.

-_¡hai!_-era otra voz, menos gruesa que la anterior, la de un niño.

Sora apartó unos arbustos que estorbaban su paso y cuando salió a la luz, se quedó de piedra.

Aquellos que habían estado tan ensimismados en lo que hacía su contrincante se fijaron, especialmente por el ruido que había hecho al salir de entre los arbustos, en la niña que se había quedado pasmada, viéndolos.

Entonces se fijó, uno de ellos tenía los ojos dorados, como ella.

**Continuará...**

Espero les haya gustado, este es el primer capi. de Vuelve a las raíces, que solo consta de siete capítulos, decidí subir porque tenía tiempo y como ya tengo escrito los siete capis. pues lo subí XD. Para los lectores de Realidad, lamento mucho mucho no subir capitulos, ya van más de dos meses que no subo el treceavo capítulo, pero no he podido escribirlo por cuestiones de colegio y... debo serles sincera... por falta de imaginación. Por eso les pido más pasciencia, cuestión que estoy segura ya no tiene XD. Pero bueno... espero me entiendan.

Y tras pedirles que me dejen reviews, dejen revieews plis XD, los dejo con el vocabulario...

**Vocabulario jápones del capítulo I:**

**Ai shiteru:** Te amo.

**Anata:** Es un susfijo para la palabra tú de forma formal. Puede utilizarse con gente superior a ti o de una mujer a su esposo. Algo así como cariño.

**Ano:** Es como una expresión de duda, así como um…, también puede ser bien con algo de inseguridad. Arigatou: Gracias.

**Chan:** Susfijo japonés. Se agrega a un nombre y es un modo afectuoso de referirse a una persona, usado generalmente entre una persona mayor y una más pequeña, entre amigos, jóvenes y parejas de enamorados. Otras veces se usa como burla.

**Daijoubu desu ka?:** ¿Estas bien?

**Daijoubu:** Estoy bien.

**Doko da?:** ¿Dónde estás?

**Gomen nasai:** Lo siento mucho.

**Hai:** Si.

**Iie:** No.

**Itai:** Ouch, ¡ay!, expresión de dolor.

**Joudoma:** Dama hermosa.

**Kakkoi: **Grandioso, es el nombre de la muñeca de Sora.

**Kendo:** Arte marcial en el cúal se usa la katana como arma.

**Ofuda: **Amuleto japonés hechos de papel. Los Ofuda son papeles rectangulares con antiguas escrituras en kanji utilizados para convatir seres sobrenaturales, crear barreras espirituales o como punto de referencia.

**Ofukuro:** Madre en forma casual.

**Ohayou: **Buenos días.

**Ohayou gozaimasu:** Muy buenos días.

**Ohayou yaa:** Hola, para los amigos.

**Okaa:** Ma'.

**Okaasan: **Madre.

**Omedetou:** Felicitaciones.

**Onegai:** Por favor.

**Onna:** Mujer.

**Otousan:** Padre.

**Sama:** Susfijo usado para referirse a personas de alto rango.

**Sensei:** Maestro, profesor.

**Shikon no Tama:** Esfera de las cuatro almas. La perla de shikon.

**Shinai:** Espada de bambú utilizada en el Kendo.

**Sora:** Cielo.

**Tomoko:** Amigable.

**Torii:** Es el portal sagrado de los Templos.


	3. Kakyou

**Vuelve a las raíces**

**II**

**Kakyou**

Sora tenía el rostro desencajado, en su vida había pensado con encontrarse a personas así. El más joven era un niño que no debía tener gran diferencia de edad con ella, de ojos castaños y cabello negro, vestido con ropas ajustadas y una armadura escaza, sosteniendo una _kusarigama_. Bien, ese no parecía tan anormal, a excepción del cabello tomado en un moño, pero el otro… el otro, el adulto si tenía una apariencia estrafalaria, cabello plateado y largo, piel tostada, ojos color del oro, como los de ella, sosteniendo una espada enorme frente a él y…

-or-orejas de perro…-tartamudeó, dejó caer la shinai frente a ella y apuntó con el dedo tembloroso a aquel sujeto que solo se limitaba a mirarla de igual forma.

Un minuto después, sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y que caía de espaldas.

-¡_Ohanoko_!-gritaron.

Luego, todo negro.

-_nee_…ya está despertando, Okaasan-la voz de una niña. Su visión estaba nublada, podía ver que alguien se acercaba a ella y retiraba algo de su cabeza y que otra se inclinaba para verla.

-pequeña… Daijoubu desu ka?-le preguntó la voz de una mujer.

-Oe…-emitió suavemente mientras pestañeaba tratando de enfocar su vista.

-Daijoubu desu ka?-volvió a preguntar.

Sora apretó los parpados con fuerza y luego los abrió. Ahora sí. Frente a ella había una mujer de ojos castaños. Miró hacia a un lado y una niña de ojos azules y cabellos castaños con un gracioso lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo se inclinó para dejar sobre su frente un paño mojado.

-Daijoubu desu ka?-preguntó la mujer.

-hai, hai… Daijoubu…-dijo ella mientras hacia una mueca y se enderezaba un poco. Se quitó el paño con cuidado y se dedicó a observar su alrededor.

Estaba en una cabaña, la luz del sol pasaba por las pequeñas ventanas y se colaba débilmente por la esterilla de bambú que cubría la entrada. Sora volvió la vista hacia las personas que estaban a su alrededor, la mayoría eran adultos, tres hombres, uno de ellos era al que se había quedado mirando estupefacta, los otros eran la mujer, un hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro y un hombre de cabello anaranjado y largo con una… cola… y ojos celestes. Los demás eran niños, el chico que estaba junto al hombre de cabello plateado, la niña que le había puesto el paño en la frente y el otro era un chico de ojos azules y de cabellos rojos oscuros.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó mientras se destapaba lentamente.

-en la aldea…-contestó el hombre de ojos azules- Inuyasha y Seiya te trajeron aquí cuando te desmayaste en el bosque-

-me desmayé… ¡yo no me desmayo!-exclamó exaltada. Mentira, ésta era la segunda vez que se desmayaba… en menos de un día.

-_baka_… si no te hubieras desmayado no tendrías ese chichón en tu cabeza-contestó el niño que estaba en el bosque. Sora bufó.

-Seiya, compórtate-amenazó la mujer junto a ella que la tomó de repente de los hombros para volverla a acostar.

-Ofukuro… -dijo él-la ohanoko interrumpió la práctica con Inuyasha sama-dijo con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-_Niichan_... a veces eres un inmaduro-comentó la niña frunciendo el ceño.

-Hanako…-gruñó él.

El hombre de cabello negro soltó un largo suspiro.

-por eso te dije que era mejor no dejarlo mucho tiempo con Inuyasha… mira cómo se ha vuelto-dijo con resignación a la mujer junto a él. Miró al hombre de cabellos plateados que movía sus orejas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como reteniendo la ira que esas palabras habían causado en él.

-prefiero que sea un terco enojón que un mujeriego-sentenció la mujer. El hombre se quedó de piedra mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

-hai… hai… Sango, tienes mucha razón-contestó él mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-entonces… ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó a la niña junto a ella.

-Sora Taisho-contestó ella.

Silencio.

-¿has dicho Sora?-preguntó el hombre de cabellos anaranjados-Sora no era…-calló al ver la mirada amenazadora de cierta persona de ojos dorados.

Sora levantó una ceja mientras volvía a incorporarse.

-Sora… yo soy Hanako, el baka que está allí-señaló al chico de ojos cafés-es mi niichan, Seiya, ese de allí es Kiba kun-señaló la chico de ojos verdes-ellos son mi Okaasan y mi Otousan-señaló a la pareja que se encontraba a un costado de Sora-él es Shippou san y él es Inuyasha sama-dijo señalando al chico de ojos celestes y al hombre en el rincón junto al chico de ojos cafés.

-Ohayou-saludó por inercia-_etto_… ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó.

-pues…-el chico de ojos verdes se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana-…por la posición del sol... casi mediodía-terminó respondiendo.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? ¿Por la posición del sol? ¿Y los relojes dónde estaban? Pero las preguntas se esfumaron al instante al procesar la palabra _'Mediodía'_.

-¡Mediodía!-exclamó mientras se levantaba de un salto del _futón_ en el que la habían acostado-¡Okaasan va a matarme, le prometí que estaría devuelta antes de que llegaran los tíos!-exclamó aunque esas cosas las decía más para sí que para los demás-¿alguien sabe cómo volver a Tokio?-preguntó.

-¿Tokio?-preguntó Hanako.

-¿OH, vamos, viven en Japón y no saben cuál es la capital?-dijo ella mientras buscaba sus zapatillas bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

-estás delirando-dijo bruscamente Seiya.

-¡yo no deliro!-exclamó mientras terminaba de atar los cordones de sus zapatillas y lo miraba enojada-yo estoy bien cuerda, niño-gruñó-¿por casualidad no tienen mi shinai? Ya saben, una espada de bambú, la traía conmigo-les dijo suavemente al resto. Por Kami, ese repentino cambio de actitud hizo temblar a los más jóvenes y recordar con nostalgia a los adultos.

-hai, aquí está-dijo Hanako mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su puesto y corría a un rincón para traerle su pequeño tesoro.

-arigatou-dijo ella mientras la tomaba cuidadosamente.

-Sora…-llamó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su lado.

-¿usted me trajo hasta aquí?-preguntó la niña mientras se volteaba a verlo.

-hai…-dijo más suave.

-arigatou gozaimasu-dijo ella, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Su corazón se detuvo.

-el collar… ¿Quién te lo dio?-dijo algo atragantado, señalando el pequeño collar apenas visible.

-Inuyasha sama ¿le sucede algo?-preguntó Seiya, extrañado por la conducta del hombre.

-¿el collar? Lo tengo desde que tengo memoria. Okaasan dice que Otousan me lo regaló-contestó tomando su algo oculto colgante y lo mostraba con orgullo.

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente. Conmovido hasta las entrañas. Su hija estaba frente a él y mostraba orgullosa aquel regalo que era parte de él mismo. Pero algo lo perturbó, ensombreciendo sus sentimientos y pensamientos, llenándolo de preocupación. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera aquí?

-te llevaré a casa-le dijo ahora con un tono más serio.

Se abrió la puerta con un gran estruendo. Kagome salió de la cocina algo molesta por el alboroto.

-¡Sora, no azotes la puerta!-decía mientras salía al encuentro de la niña.

-¡Kagome!-

-¿Souta?-dijo ella con una ceja alzada. Su hermano jadeaba con fuerza-¿no te encontraste con Sora, por qué estás tan agitado?-preguntó.

-¡Kagome, la pagoda está abierta!-dijo él.

Su rostro palideció y comenzó a temblar.

-¿y Sora?-dijo temblando-Doko da?-su hermano negó con la cabeza. Kagome dio media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. La abrió y recitó unas palabras antes de tomar un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó su madre, quién, atraída por el alboroto, había salido a su encuentro.

-¡Okaasan, quédate por si llega Sora, quizás sea falsa alarma!-fue lo único que le contestó antes de salir corriendo junto a su hermano de la casa, deseando que su palabras fueran ciertas.

-los Ofuda estaban rotos-le comentó entrecortado mientras trataba de respirar.

-es imposible, puse dos barreras… es simplemente imposible- subía la escalinata y tocaba los restos de papel pegados en la pared. De repente, sintió que el aire le faltaba y un mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo, perdiendo el equilibrio, no pudo hacer nada, y su cuerpo se fue de espalda.

-¡Kagome!-exclamó Souta, atrapándola en sus brazos para que no terminara en el suelo.

-Daijoubu-dijo ella mientras sacudía su cabeza y posaba su mano derecha sobre su frente. Luego se enderezó lentamente hasta que sus pies estuvieron bien puestos sobre el suelo.

-¿segura?-preguntó su hermano.

Ella asintió.

-los Ofuda están contaminados con _shouki_, tuvo que ser muy poderoso para lograr vencer a una esencia benévola-comentó suavemente.

-¿en otras palabras?-

Kagome volteó a verlo con la expresión seria.

-se trata de un demonio con un increíble poder maligno-resumió.

-¡Kagome san, Souta!-llamaron desde dentro de la pagoda.

-¡Hitomi!-respondió el chico antes de entrar a la pagoda junto a su hermana. Allí, junto al pozo estaba la primera y única novia de su hermano. Ahora su esposa, Hitomi.

-Kakkoi estaba junto al pozo-dijo mientras levantaba el juguete para dejarla a la vista de ambos-cruzó el poso, Kagome-

Su respiración se hizo pesada y lenta, no solo por el hecho de que su pequeña estaba en la otra época, puesto que sabía que su Inuyasha estaba al otro lado y la protegería a toda costa y eso le ayudaba a digerir ese momento, lo que realmente le preocupaba era aquella criatura que había roto el sello. Ese ser sabía de la existencia de su pequeña y de seguro sabía de sus poderes. Esto iba de mal… en peor.

-Oe…-llamó la niña mientras caminaban muy tranquilos a través del bosque.

-dime-dijo suavemente.

-mmm… es que no sé cómo decirlo-decía ella mientras miraba el suelo con interés al detenerse.

-suéltalo-dijo él con brusquedad. Cosa que se reprochó cinco segundos después, cuando vio el rostro asombrado de la niña-_gomen_-

-no importa… a mí me pasa lo mismo-dijo con una sonrisa-quería preguntarle… ¿Qué es?-él alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-un hanyou-contestó.

-¿hanyou?-preguntó ella mientras corría y se ponía frente a él para mirarlo con más detenimiento-bueno, eso explica las orejas-decía señalando el par de triángulos que sobresalían de su cabeza y que se movían constantemente.

-quizá-respondió-dime, Sora, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?-

Uno de sus ojos se abrió bruscamente, observando a padre e hija hablar, su tiempo se acababa y debía llevar a la niña antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No podía defraudar a su amo.

-no lo sé… estaba frente al pozo olvidado del templo y luego estaba aquí-dijo ella con simpleza.

-¿te caíste dentro del pozo, verdad?-dijo él, pero para qué preguntar si sabía la respuesta.

-la verdad… es que no lo recuerdo-confesó-pero de que estaba dentro del pozo al despertar, sí lo estaba, supongo que sí me caí-entonces una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza ¿Cómo sabía del pozo?

-ya veo…-dijo él-otra cosa… ¿tú Okaasan está…?-pero no terminó de formular su pregunta cuando su rostro cambió de expresión, su mirada se fijo en un punto y, sin que Sora se diera cuenta, la tomó del hombro y la hizo hacia atrás, con delicadeza, ocultándola tras él.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. Inuyasha sacó la espada de su funda, transformándose al instante. Ahora tenía que proteger a lo más valioso de su vida, su hija.

Su vista iba de Shippou, a su Okaasan y de ésta a su Otousan, y viceversa, los tres parecían muy concentrados mirándose, hablándose con una especie de telepatía que lo desesperaba.

-me están desesperando-gruñó.

-todos te desesperan, niichan-contestó la niña a su lado.

-¡en serio!-gruñó con más fuerza-¿Qué nos están ocultando?-y por primera vez, desde que Inuyasha y Sora salieron de la cabaña, los tres adultos miraron a los niños presentes.

-compórtate, Seiya-le dijo su Okaasan.

-Ofukuro…-gruñó.

-Seiya, cálmate-pronunció Kiba mientras tomaba el hombro del niño.

-no te hagas el maduro, Kiba-le dijo-mira que tú fuiste el que robó los pescados la semana pasada y le echaste la culpa a Kotarou-dijo tan bajo que solo el susodicho entendió lo que dijo, provocando su nerviosismo y que retirara su mano de su hombro-ahora ¿Por qué no nos dicen qué nos ocultan?-preguntó-ya no somos niños, estamos lo suficientemente grandes para entender las cosas-dijo con solemnidad.

-si fueras tan maduro, hijo, no te enojarías por cosas tan insignificantes-le contestó Miroku.

-eso no va al caso, _Oyaji_-le reclamó-¿Por qué todos parecieron revolucionarse con la ohanoko esa?-preguntó molesto.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí, inseguros de lo que iban a decir.

Sango suspiró y asintió resignada antes de fijar su vista en los tres niños.

-esto es un secreto y deben respetarlo-advirtió antes de que los tres muchachos asintieran fervientemente-Sora es hija de Inuyasha-

Silencio.

-¡¿_NANI_?!-gritó sobresaltado.

-¿podrías calmarte?-preguntó Kiba mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-no me golpees, Kiba-gruñó-que seas mayor que yo, no te da derecho a eso-volvió a gruñir.

-Kami, dame paciencia-rogó Sango por lo bajo-¡escuchen!-exclamó atrayendo la atención de los presentes-no deben decírselo a nadie, ni mencionarle a Inuyasha que lo saben porque sino…-

-nos va a matar-secundó Shippou con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión seria en su rostro.

-exacto-afirmó Sango-y menos deben decírselo a Sora, ella no sabe quién es él y no debe saberlo, por lo menos no se lo mencionen si la vuelven a ver o habrá problemas-

-¿la ohanoko es hija de Inuyasha sama?-repitió.

-hai-respondió Miroku.

-es una…-pero se calló.

Los seis se levantaron de improviso, mirando hacia la salida.

-¡busquen sus armas, rápido!-exclamó Miroku después de unos segundos de silencio.

Inhaló profundamente al ver aparecer a esa cosa. Su cuerpo, no podía definirlo, era una mezcla aterradora de tantas cosas o criaturas ¿qué iba a saber? El simple hecho de verlo mostrando sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos inyectados de sangre la aterró.

-¡vete de aquí si no quieres que te pulverice!-gritó Inuyasha. Sora lo miró con la cara desencajada, pensando que aquel sujeto estaba completamente loco.

-no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, hanyou-contestó la criatura mientras daba un par de pasos que hicieron estremecer a la tierra. El hanyou alzó más su espada-dame a la niña-

-¡a ella no le tocas ni siquiera un cabello!-gritó antes de agitar la espada.

Sora abrió los ojos al extremo y con incredulidad, lo que parecían unos cinco rayos dorados atravesó el campo hasta llegar a su objetivo. Una explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó para sí, mientras salía de su escondite tras él. El hanyou se sobresaltó al sentir sus pasos.

-¡Sora, no te…!-

-¡KYAAA!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la shinai calló de sus manos al sentir que era alzada de las alturas. Vio con horror que la criatura monstruosa la tenía entre sus garras.

-¡SUÉLTALA, BASTARDO!-gritó furioso.

-¡suéltame, suéltame!-lloriqueaba mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre sin éxito.

-ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces-le recordó con petulancia.

-¡SUÉLTALA!-volvió a decir mientras blandía su espada. Sus colmillos parecían haberse alargado y su rostro desencajado mostraba su furia.

-no hay tiempo-repitió antes de elevarse, ignorándolo por completo.

-¡_kuzo_!-dijo antes de saltar para alcanzarlos.

-estúpido hanyou-murmuró. La niña vio como de su boca comenzaba emanar un brillo rojo.

El ambiente se volvió de color carmesí y lo último que supo antes de cerrar los ojos ante la cegadora luz, fue que algo pasaba por sobre su cabeza con tanta fuerza que creyó que terminaría siendo arrancada de las garras de ese monstruo.

Inuyasha trató de apartarse del camino de la bola de energía, pero falló. La esfera golpeó a la Tessaiga que había puesto sobre su pecho, pero las descargas que recibía eran demasiada para la Ryujin no Tessaiga. Era shouki en exceso y ni su espada podría contra todo eso. La transformación se deshizo y sintió que su haori comenzaba a desintegrase.

Gritó. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera prendido en llamas y sus huesos estuvieran derritiéndose.

Sora abrió los ojos ante el grito de dolor y buscó con la vista al hanyou.

-¡Inuyasha sama!-llamó con desesperación al ver su silueta bajo la esfera. Quiso llorar-¡INUYASHA SAMA!-gritó.

Un rayo rosa atravesó el cielo y fue directo a la bola de energía. Se desintegró a su tacto y el hanyou cayó al suelo adolorido, sosteniendo su espada con fuerza.

-_shimatta_-dijo con dolor mientras se enderezaba y buscaba con la vista a aquella mujer a la que le pertenecía la flecha que le salvó la vida.

-¡Sora!-llamó aquella voz conocida y cuando la humareda que se había formado por el encuentro de ambas energías opuestas desapareció, la silueta de su joudoma se vislumbró, estaba furiosa.

-¡Okaasan!-llamó la niña mientras se removía inquieta. Aún sin comprender lo que había sucedido.

-maldita _miko_-gruñó el monstruo.

-¡suelta a mi hija, imbécil!-dijo con furia mientras se acercaba a paso rápido hacia el hanyou, con una flecha lista para ser usada.

El boomerang voló al encuentro del monstruo, golpeándolo justo en las garras que mantenía prisionera a la niña.

El monstruo soltó un alarido ante el golpe inesperado.

-¡KYAAA!-volvió a gritar a todo pulmón mientras caía.

Inuyasha se levantó como pudo y saltó a su encuentro, para evitarle el golpe.

-¡Sora!-llamó Kagome. Inuyasha cayó al suelo con la pequeña en sus brazos, protegiéndola del impacto.

-¡Okaasan!-llamó ella. La madre se abalanzó sobre la pequeña y la abrazó protectoramente.

-Daijoubu desu ka?-preguntó. La niña asintió.

-¿podrían bajarse de encima?-se quejó el hanyou que soportaba a ambas sobre su estomago.

-¡Inuyasha sama!-exclamó la niña apartándose para dejarlo respirar.

-¡por Kami Sama, estás herido!-exclamó Kagome al ver la herida abierta que cubría su pecho y estómago.

-no es nada-respondió mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

-¡no puedes pelear así!-Kagome lo sostuvo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Inuyasha!-llamaron. El grupo se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hasta los tres.

-¡Kagome chan!-exclamó Sango.

-_Kami_…-dijo ella al verlos.

-¿Okaasan, los conoces?-preguntó la niña sin entender.

-maldita _ningen_-gruñó el monstruo. Los pedazos que habían sido destrozados se elevaron desde la tierra y se dirigieron directo a reconstruir la extremidad.

-se regenera-avisó Hanako mientras alzaba un par de espadas.

-Inuyasha sama, tiene heridas graves-dijo el niño que miraba al hanyou.

-preocúpate solo por ti, Seiya-gruñó él y alzó de nuevo a Tessaiga, que volvió a tener su forma de batalla-Kaze no kizu no funcionó, pensé que era un debilucho… pero parece que me equivoqué-anunció.

-las apariencias engañan, Inuyasha-le dijo Miroku mientras sacaba unos cuantos Ofuda de sus ropas.

-no estoy para tus sermones ni nada por el estilo, _bonzo_-gruñó.

-lo sé-contestó él.

-Kagome chan, será mejor que te lleves a Sora contigo, rápido-le dijo Sango. Ella asintió.

-vallan con ellas, protéjanlas-agregó Shippou dirigiéndose a los niños que tan solo asintieron.

-Sora, tenemos que volver-le dijo mientras tomaba el hombro de su hija-antes de que se regenere-

-_demo_, Okaasan… ¿Qué pasará con ellos?-preguntó mirando con preocupación la herida del hanyou.

-váyanse, es demasiado peligroso-dijo Inuyasha. Kagome lo miró, después de once años… ¿tenía que ser así?

-¡rápido, tienen que irse!-exclamó Kiba quien se puso a la cabeza.

-Inuyasha sama…-susurró la niña. Pero el hanyou no le dirigió la mirada.

Lo sabía, si la miraba, no sería capaz de dejarla ir de nuevo, a ninguna de las dos.

-Sora, tenemos que irnos-volvió a decir mientras jalaba de su hija con sutileza y comenzaba una carrera que no duró ni tres pasos.

-¡kuzo!-exclamó Kiba mientras se hacía hacia atrás para evitar la bola de energía. Árboles cayeron a su alrededor por el impacto.

-no se irán-dijo aquella cosa.

-Sora, detrás de mí-le dijo. Ella obedeció y se colocó tras ella con nerviosismo.

Kagome elevó el arco, lista para soltar la flecha.

-ohanoko, no se te ocurra estorbar-advirtió el chico mientras alzaba la kusarigama y se ponía en uno de los costados de ella, así mismo lo hacían Hanako y Kiba, cubriendo todas las posibles direcciones de ataque menos una, arriba.

-¡baka!-le gritó con el ceño fruncido antes de apretar la mandíbula. Se sentía como un estorbo.

-después hablaremos de tu facilidad de decir insultos, jovencita-le reclamó su madre antes de soltar la flecha que se convirtió en una estela de luz rosada que cruzó el cielo hacía su objetivo. Impactó directo, pero…-¿nani?-dijo ella al ver el poco efecto que le causó a la criatura.

-¿Por qué… por qué no le destruyó?-preguntó Shippou.

-es una esencia maligna… debió desintegrarse, entonces porqué-dijo ella más para sí que para los demás.

-ya me tienen harto, no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo con enojo.

-¡tiempo, tiempo! ¡¿A caso no sabes decir otra cosa?!-gruñó Inuyasha.

-estúpido hanyou-le insultó. La criatura volvió a posarse sobre la tierra, haciéndola temblar-¡son unos imbéciles!-gritó con furia antes de que un aura oscura le rodeara. Acto seguido, los adultos se elevaron del suelo rodeados por la misma aura del monstruo y salían despedidos hacía diferentes direcciones.

-¡OKAASAN!-gritó la niña al ver a su Okaa golpear contra un árbol. Ella cayó adolorida.

-¡Okaasan, Otousan!-exclamaron los hermanos, distrayéndose.

-¡Shippou san, Inuyasha sama!-exclamó Kiba.

Aprovechando la distracción de sus remedos de guardias, Sora corrió lo más rápido que pudo al encuentro de su Okaasan.

-¡Sora!-llamó Hanako al darse cuenta de su falta.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio con horror como su niña corría a campo traviesa y que las garras del monstruo volvían a arremeter contra ella.

-¡Sora!-gritó.

La niña miró hacia arriba con terror, y siguió corriendo, rezando para llegar hasta su madre ilesa.

Sintió que la tomaban de la ropa, y siguió apretando los ojos, pensando que había llegado su fin, pero el agarre de la criatura era suave y trataba de no lastimarla, no tenía la misma fuerza que la anterior, cosa que le llamó la atención. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con una enorme gata, tigresa… lo que fuera, que la llevaba tomada desde su ropa con cuidado.

A Inuyasha pareció volverle el alma al cuerpo al ver a Kirara tomarla rápidamente y alejarla de las garras de la criatura. Luego tendría que agradecerle con algo a esa gata.

-Shippou… Shippou-llamó, el chico gruñó levemente mientras sobaba su cabeza-Daijoubu desu ka?-

-me saldrá un chichón, pero no es nada-gruñó mientras se levantaba-Inuyasha, tu herida sangra demasiado-le dijo al ver sus ropas empapadas por el líquido vital que recibía el nombre de sangre-estás perdiendo demasiada-le dijo y se sacó una de sus mangas de un tirón.

-no es hora de curar heridas, niño-dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

-ya no soy un niño, _Otou_-le contestó-y de nada servirá que te desangres en medio de una batalla-agregó antes de amarrar la tela alrededor del tórax del hanyou, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra manga, vendándolo lo más rápido posible-al menos así detendremos la hemorragia-comentó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-definitivamente ya no eres un niño-le susurró-arigatou, Shippou-dijo antes de volver a blandir su espada.

Shippou sonrió. Sabía que el hanyou estaba orgulloso de él.

-vamos por mi hija y por mi onna-dijo bajo antes de comenzar una carrera junto a Shippou.

-Miroku...-llamó la taijiya mientras golpeaba suavemente el rostro de su esposo. Él se quejó.

-maldita piedra-comentó sonriente mientras sacaba de debajo de su cuerpo una piedra algo grande.

-baka…-susurró la taijiya.

-lo lamento, Sango-le contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de levantarse.

-¡Okaasan, Otousan!-exclamó Hanako al llegar junto a ella.

-¿Dónde está Sora?-preguntó el hombre.

-está con su Okaasan, Kirara está con ella-le dijo avergonzada.

-no la protegieron-Sango frunció el ceño.

-gomen, Ofukuro, demo… nos tenían preocupados y nos distrajimos-se excusó Seiya.

-no lo vuelvan a repetir-dijo antes de ajustarse el hiraikotsu a su espalda.

-después discutiremos esos puntos, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de un monstruo-dijo Miroku mientras volvía a sacar una gran cantidad de Ofuda-Sango-llamó.

-Okaasan… Okaasan reacciona-ella se quejó. Sora se inclinó para verla mejor, su Okaa abrió los ojos emitiendo un quejido.

-¿Sora?-preguntó al incorporarse.

-estás herida, Okaasan-le dijo con preocupación.

-Daijoubu…-le dijo mientras se levantaba.

La criatura les cerró el paso. De su cuerpo brotaron dos extremidades más que fueron directo a atacar a Shippou y a Inuyasha.

-kuzo-masculló el hanyou mientras se echaba un paso atrás para evitar un golpe.

La cadena atrapó uno de sus brazos. Seiya jaló hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-¡Hanako!-exclamó el niño. Su hermana enredó ambas espadas con las cadenas y las enterró en el suelo.

-¡Okaasan!-exclamó ésta a su vez.

La taijiya dejó ir el hiraikotsu junto al báculo del bonzo que tenía atado un par de Ofuda.

Le rebanó aquel brazo en un solo golpe y el contacto con la sangre hizo que los Ofuda cumplieran su cometido. Una fuerte descarga hizo gritar a la criatura.

-¡suéltalo!-exclamó la niña mientras retiraba las espadas. Su hermano jaló la cadena cubierta de sangre hasta que estuvo en sus manos.

Inuyasha, Kiba y Shippou se fueron en contra de la otra extremidad, afilaron sus garras y dieron de lleno en el brazo, traspasándolo.

-maldita cosa-gruñó Inuyasha antes de tocarse la herida por sobre la tela.

Kagome volvió a alzar el arco, esta vez apuntando a las heridas del monstruo. La flecha volvió a tomar ese brillo rosado cuando la disparó.

Otro grito, la criatura parecía retorcerse de dolor aún después de que el poder de la flecha se agotara y que los Ofuda junto al báculo de Miroku y el hiraikotsu de Sango volvieran junto a ellos.

Eso no era normal, no era común…

La criatura gruñó y se dio vuelta, la esfera de energía que soltó tomó por sorpresa a Kagome, quién lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar el arco y crear una _kekkai_ para protegerse y proteger a su pequeña tras ella.

-¡Kagome!-exclamó Inuyasha.

-¡Okaasan!-llamó.

Kagome mantenía a raya la energía, con las fuerzas que tenía y media aturdida. Mantuvo las manos firmes y trató de evitar que sus pies resbalaran por la fuerza opuesta.

Sora vio con horror como su Okaasan soltaba un grito antes de ser expelida junto a la gata y a ella por la fuerza expansiva.

Su pequeño cuerpo golpeo contra el árbol tras ella, pero su Okaasan y la gata salieron expelidas un par de metros más atrás.

-¡BASTARDO!-fue un grito de furia. Inuyasha alzó la espada y lanzas de diamante atravesaron el cuerpo de la bestia, pero ésta ni se inmutó.

-hanyou, eres un estorbo-dijo, pero sus ojos demoniacos no buscaron los de él. Uno de sus brazos se alzó para ir en busca de la niña semiconsciente.

-¡no te atrevas!-

Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto fijo.

El viento cambió de dirección repentinamente, trayendo nubes, tapando el sol y el ambiente se cargó de una energía sin igual.

-Sora…-musitó el hanyou.

Kagome se arrodilló a duras penas solo para presenciar aquello que habían evitado por once años.

Un aura extraña la cubrió, no era maligna pero tampoco benigna, su apariencia cambió… su cuerpo se levantó sin ningún esfuerzo mientras el colgante parecía cobrar vida y el colmillo palpitó.

La cadena dejó de rodear el cuello de su dueña y se transformó.

La niña mostró sus afilados colmillos antes de que su mano sostuviera la espada en la que se había transformado el colgante.

-Ka-kyou-dijo ronca y entrecortada.

**Continuará...**


	4. Otousan

**Vuelve a las raíces**

**III**

**Otousan**

Su cabello se volvió plateado, sus colmillos se alargaron, apretó la mandíbula mientras gruñía diciendo el nombre de la espada que tenía frente a ella y que tomaba posesivamente, aferrándose al último resquicio de su cordura. Las cosas a su alrededor eran extrañas, sin forma, la amenazaban, la aterrorizaban sin razón. Y su comportamiento comenzaba a aterrarla, a infundirle un pánico desmedido, no sabía qué ocurría con su cuerpo, con su alma y con su conciencia que, cada vez más, se iba extinguiendo. De repente ya no supo que era lo bueno o lo malo, enemigos o amigos. Lo único que pudo ver con claridad era a aquella bestia abalanzándose sobre ella.

_Acábalo_.

¿Era su voz realmente? Se oía más profunda y la incitaba a la acción.

_Ahora._

Seguía diciendo.

-¡Iie!-exclamó la criatura.

-Sora... Sora…-llamó Kagome mientras se levantaba adolorida.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-gritó Hanako.

-¡Inuyasha, regresa!-gritó Miroku. Inuyasha pasó corriendo a un lado de sus compañeros, buscando la manera de acercarse.

_-se acabó tu tiempo-_

-¡Onegai, amo, Iie…!-gritó el monstruo mientras intentaba acercarse sin éxito a la niña.

_-tuviste tu oportunidad, ya no queda en mis manos-_

-¡Onegai, mi libertad!-gritó.

Estaba desesperado, tratando de atravesar una especia de barrera protectora que el hanyou tampoco pudo atravesar.

-Miroku… la criatura está…-Sango señaló el piso, cadenas salidas de la nada se apoderaron de las extremidades de la bestia, inmovilizándolo mientras ésta seguía gritando con gran fuerza.

_Hazlo._

Aún estaba indecisa mientras sus manos apretaban con tal fuerza la vaina de la espada que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

_Ya._

Sora rugió y se hiso a la carrera, cargando la espada y aumentando la velocidad a cada paso.

-¡Sora, Iie!-gritó Kagome. La aparente barrera se rompió tan pronto la niña dio su primer gran salto. Inuyasha alzó el rostro desencajado por la desesperación.

Alzó la espada por sobre su cabeza, el viento se acumuló entorno a Kakyou haciendo un anillo con él. Sora rugió una vez más y blandió la espada con fuerza.

El anillo de viento surcó la corta distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

-Iie… Iie…-logró articular con voz temblorosa mientras veía como aquel círculo cortaba el cuerpo de la criatura como dagas y ésta gritaba con fuerza, con el más puro dolor.

Un gritó atronador al que Sora se unió al ver el cuerpo del monstruo desintegrase en una gran explosión.

-¡Kami…!-exclamó Sango soltando el hiraikotsu.

Sora pareció perder la estabilidad y comenzó a caer sujetando su cabeza, gritando con fuerza mientras la espada, que había soltado, volvía a tomar su forma original.

-¡Sora!-Inuyasha tomó impulso y saltó para sujetarla en el aire, llevándola luego a tierra firme. Ella gritaba con fuerza y desesperación y él sabía el por qué.

-¡Sora!-Kagome llegó hasta ellos con la cara compungida. Soltó el arco y trató de tocar el rostro de su pequeña, pero ésta, al notarlo, gritó y la miró con terror.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-gritó mientras se removía en los brazos del hanyou-¡SUÉLTAME!-gritó otra vez mientras golpeaba al hombre.

Al recibir un golpe en su herida abierta, el hanyou la soltó con un quejido, pero sin perder el cuidado de no lastimarla.

Sora se apartó un poco de ambos adultos con la cara desencajada, gritando y sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Sora…-llamó su madre.

La niña tocó el par de triángulos en su cabeza, sus orejas… sus orejas.

-¡¿QUÉ SOY?!-le gritó-¡¿QUÉ SOY?!-

-hija… hija, tranquila-decía mientras se acercaba.

-¡ALÉJATE!-

-Sora… onegai, hija-rogaba mientras seguía dando pasos hacia ella.

-Sora, tranquilízate…-habló Inuyasha. La niña miraba sus manos aterrorizada, garras… ya no tenía uñas, ¿en qué se había convertido?

-Sora…-llamó otra vez.

-¡DEJENME EN PAZ!-gritó por última vez antes de internarse, corriendo, en el bosque.

-¡Sora!-gritó Kagome antes de caer al suelo, exhausta, y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-joudoma…-Inuyasha la levantó del suelo con cuidado, con el mismo dolor que ella sentía.

-Inu…-gimió ésta a su vez mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del hanyou.

Él respiró hondo y dio media vuelta con aprensión.

-dale un poco de tiempo-dijo Sango a su lado. Él la miró, los demás también estaban a su alrededor.

-¿podrían… cuidarla?-preguntó atragantado a los niños.

-hai…-Seiya le miró fijó e hizo señas con las manos a su hermana y a su mejor amigo. Los tres se adentraron en el bosque siguiendo el aroma de la niña.

-¿Okaa estará bien?-preguntó Shippou. Sango y Miroku se miraron con aprensión.

-no lo sé, Shippou chan…-contestó Sango. Los tres miraron hacia la cabaña donde estaban sus dos amigos. Ponerse en su lugar era tan doloroso…

-solo podemos esperar a que Kagome sama se recupere y que Sora chan acepte su condición-Miroku apretó su báculo.

Kagome se separó un poco del hanyou y lo miró directo a la cara.

-lo lamento-le dijo suavemente-no pude evitarlo-

-joudoma…-contestó él mientras seguía acariciando su cabello-no fue tu culpa-

-mi deber era evitar que esto pasara-le dijo bajando la vista.

-el mío también-refutó mientras la atraía de nuevo y le besaba la frente antes de acurrucarla contra sí.

-solo podemos esperar…-susurró aferrándose al cuerpo de él.

Sora se acurrucó contra un árbol con su rostro oculto en sus rodillas, apretando sus orejas mientras sollozaba. Le dolían, oía ruidos amplificados por todas partes y la cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

-detente… detente…-murmuraba una y otra vez, apretando con más fuerza.

-ohanoko-Sora soltó un chillido antes de subir el rostro y apretar aún más las orejas contra su cuero cabelludo-gomen-dijo Seiya después de darse cuenta que había dañado a la niña sin querer.

-déjenme sola-les dijo.

-Sora chan-dijo sutilmente Hanako antes de sentarse a su lado-no tienes porqué sentirte mal-dijo en igual tono para no provocarle algún sufrimiento a la oji-dorada.

-me duele-se quejó mientras cerraba los ojos y sollozaba nuevamente-me duele todo… no sé qué soy… qué soy-sollozó.

-una hanyou-contestó Kiba antes de ponerse al otro costado de la niña.

-no quiero… no quiero serlo-chilló-duele mucho-

-lo sabemos… es porque no estás acostumbrada-dijo en tono bajo Seiya.

-¡no quiero acostumbrarme, quiero que se detenga!-contestó-¡soy un fenómeno, nunca podré volver a ver a mis amigos!-lloró con más fuerza.

-¡OH, ya basta no te comportes como una idiota!-gritó exasperado, provocando que el grito que la niña emitió fuera una mezcla de dolor y enojo.

-Seiya-regañó en voz baja Hanako.

-gomen-repitió antes de ponerse a la altura de la niña y tomarle las manos que cubrían sus orejas. Ella emitió un chillido-tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento-le murmuró.

Sora lo miró, se mordía el labio inferior, los ojos los tenía irritados e hinchados además de tener la nariz roja.

-vamos-dijo él. La niña soltó un poco el agarre mientras volvía a sollozar. Hanako y Kiba la sostuvieron cariñosamente de los hombros mientras Seiya quitaba cuidadosamente las manos de ella de sobre su cabeza.

-duele-gimió.

-pasará-contestó él con suavidad cuando sus manos estuvieron a sus costados.

-Iie…-sollozó-quiero que termine-dijo hipando.

-tranquilízate-le susurró Kiba-relájate sino tu poder no dejará de fluir-comentó.

-¿nani?-dijo ella.

-relájate y volverás a la normalidad-terminó de decir.

-hai… hai...-hipó y volvió a morder su labio inferior. Su respiración se fue acompasando lentamente y sus sollozos apagando, el dolor de sus orejas no se iba, pero se dedicó a mirar directo al primer objeto, animal o persona que tuviera enfrente, en este caso a Seiya quien medio azorado miraba continuamente a cualquier dirección menos a ella.

-no me ayudes tanto-se quejó un poco. Seiya la miró fijamente algo molesto. Y así se quedaron un buen rato intentando que se tranquilizara.

Sora respiró profundamente antes de que sintiera que su cuerpo volvía a ser el de siempre, miró sus manos animada y pegó un salto cuando vio que sus garras se encogían hasta convertirse en uñas.

-¿normal?-preguntó girando la cabeza de un lado a otro para observarlos a los tres.

-ya estás, ya no tienes nada-contestó Hanako con un poco más de voz.

-soy yo-suspiró mientras se echaba sobre el tronco y cerraba los ojos, respirando profunda y tranquilamente.

-¿Sora chan, tú no sabías que eras hanyou?-preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

-Iie-dijo fuerte y claro mientras fruncía el ceño-me mintieron… no puedo creerlo-

-tal vez tu Okaasan tenía una razón para no decírtelo-Kiba se levantó tranquilamente de su puesto para estirar las piernas.

-¿Qué razón?-preguntó indignada-cualquiera fuese la razón yo tenía derecho a saber y a no enterarme de esta manera-sus ojos chispeaban con furia y decepción.

-demo… ¿y si fue por algo importante?-preguntó Seiya.

-no hay razón-contestó ella-no hay razón para vivir una mentira… ahora falta que mi Otousan sea un demonio del infierno-agregó con cierto enojo.

El grupo hizo una mueca al escuchar el comentario. Ahora ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba que Inuyasha sama era su Otousan?

-ohanoko… acéptalo, eres una hanyou y deberías sentirte honrada-habló Seiya. La niña alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca-eres la combinación de dos razas que por mucho tiempo han sido enemigas…yo daría por serlo, quiero decir, eres la muestra de que tanto humanos como monstruos pueden ser uno-

-primer comentario maduro que te escucho decir, niichan-sonrió Hanako.

Sora jugó un poco con sus manos, nerviosa.

-a Sora… siempre se le han dado bien los deportes, tiene el record de velocidad en su escuela-Kagome sonreía mientras secaba sus lágrimas nerviosa.

-es obvio, es mi hija-contestó con tono orgulloso Inuyasha mientras acariciaba su cintura.

-es igual a ti… igual de terca… igual de fuerte-continuó.

-se parece más a ti de lo que crees, joudoma-contestó. Kagome le miró con una sonrisa.

-Inuyasha, sé que esto no viene al caso, pero… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-dime…-

-¿Por qué Kiba no está con Kouga y Ayame?-Su mirada se volvió seria y dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

-fueron asesinados junto a su manada-contestó con voz grave. Kagome abrió los ojos al límite, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿nani?-atinó a decir.

-Kiba tenía tres años cuando ocurrió, Kouga gastó todo lo que le quedaba de energía para traerlo hasta aquí. Luego lo dejamos a cargo de Kaede antes ir a las montañas. Allá enterramos a todos-pausa-Kiba tuvo pesadillas por mucho tiempo sobre ello, pero ya está bien. Kaede lo crió hasta su muerte el año pasado y lo hizo bien-finalizó.

-¿Kaede también está muerta?-

-ya era muy vieja, demo no te preocupes, murió tranquila mientras dormía-

-ya veo-

-está enterrada junto a la tumba de Kikyou… si te interesa ir a verla-

-iré... cuando le hayamos contado toda la verdad a Sora-

Por unos segundos dejó de respirar al escucharla.

-¿nani?-

-es justo que ella lo sepa todo, Inuyasha-le contestó seriamente.

Ella venía callada, con la expresión seria y las manos en puños. En vez de pasos daba zancadas que provocaban que sus acompañantes fueran cada vez más rápido, para poder sostener su paso.

-entonces… ¿hablarás con tu Okaasan?-preguntó Hanako.

-necesito que me explique todo esto-contestó Sora sin voltear a verla.

-lo necesitas, demo… ¿estás lista para escuchar lo que te tenga que decir?-preguntó esta vez Kiba.

Sora se detuvo abruptamente y respiró hondo. Retuvo el aliento por largo tiempo antes de soltarlo en un suspiro.

-no lo sé… no estoy segura, pero prefiero que me lo diga de una vez a que me esté enterando de lo que sea por accidente o por otras personas-contestó al fin-¿ustedes qué creen? ¿Será muy fuerte o doloroso?-preguntó con cierto tono temeroso cuando volteó a verlos.

-seguramente será fuerte… doloroso, eso solo dependerá de ti-contestó Kiba.

Sora hizo una mueca. Tenía miedo de lo que fueran a decirle. Se mentía al pensar que estaba preparada para afrontar una situación así, porque se estaba preparando para todo… para cuando su madre le contara todo lo de su padre… pero _esto_… para esto no estaba preparada ni un poquito porque nunca se había imaginado que ella misma era diferente a todo ser humano.

-vaya manera de celebrar mi cumpleaños…-llegó a susurrar para sí.

-haz recuperado tu forma original-Sora alzó la vista para encontrarse a los padres de Hanako y Seiya más el kitzune.

-hai… -respondió con voz apagada.

-Sora chan… tu Okaasan está en la cabaña de allá abajo… te están esperando-Shippou señaló una cabaña apartada del resto.

Sora miró hacia atrás una fracción de segundo antes de moverse nerviosa hasta los adultos y agradecerles por la información casi sin voz. Y prosiguió su camino lentamente.

-no podemos decirle, no aún-seguían discutiendo.

-Inuyasha… son once años, ella casi no te conoce y ahora que sabe que no es humana querrá saber de quién heredó su sangre demoniaca. Eres su padre… y sé que tú también anhelas que lo sepa-contestó ella en tono firme.

-lo sé… pero… ¿y si me odia y si no me acepta?-

-Inuyasha… es tu hija, ella te adora y siempre ha querido conocerte-

-pero no en estas circunstancias-

-hazme caso Inuyasha… es mejor ahora-

-acaba de recibir un shock… no quiero ser el causante de otro-

-pero debe saberlo… y saberlo todo, desde el comienzo… desde el momento en que llegué a esta época por primera vez-

-pero deberíamos hacerlo más adelante cuando ella este estable emocionalmente-

-pero si no es ahora… ¿Cuándo? Sabiendo que eres su padre tendrás más libertad para protegerla y de paso recuperar todo el tiempo perdido-

Inuyasha quedó en silencio por largos minutos mientras asía más a él a la azabache.

-no lo sé… no estoy seguro-

-anata…-

-joudoma… entiéndeme… no sé si estoy preparado para su reacción-suplicó él.

Sora tragó duro y se paró en seco, ya estaba a un par de metros de la cabaña, habían encendido un fuego, se podía ver su luz a través de las ventanillas, miró el cielo ya por completo oscuro… respiró hondo y volvió a caminar, ésta vez a paso lento y suave, no sabía porqué pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Al llegar frente a la esterilla de bambú quiso hacerla a un lado y entrar de una vez, pero algo se lo impidió, más bien unas palabras que la shockearon por un momento y que luego juró haber imaginado.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y lo intentó de nuevo. Su mano reposó sobre la esterilla.

_-eres su padre-_lo escuchó fuerte y claro, la voz de su madre repitiendo lo que había jurado no haber escuchado salir de su boca.

_-lo sé-_respondió el otro. Inuyasha.

Sora dio unos pasos hacia atrás, respirando con tal dificultad que creyó que de un momento a otro ya no podría respirar. Era como si la estuvieran asfixiando.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un chillido por la impresión, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar.

Ahora estaba sentada a orillas de un río, su rostro estaba enterrado en sus rodillas mientras se le escuchaba hipar y convulsionarse. Lloraba.

-Otousan…-susurró luego de un rato, levantó el rostro empapado y limpió con su mano los residuos que caían por su nariz, molestaban.

Sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos. Hizo con cuidado a un lado a su mujer y se levantó estrepitosamente.

-¿Inuyasha?-preguntó Kagome al levantarse. Inuyasha había hecho a un lado la esterilla de bambú y olfateaba el aire.

-¿Qué pasa?-pero antes de que él pudiera contestar, el resto del grupo se unió a ellos.

-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó Miroku con tranquilidad.

-¿Sora no está con ustedes?-preguntó Kagome, alarmada.

-la última vez que la vimos venía para acá-respondió Sango.

-estuvo aquí, Joudoma… -contestó Inuyasha seriamente.

-Kami… nos escuchó-susurró.

Él se detuvo tras ella, la chiquilla no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, quizás porque estaba sumergida en su dolor. Ese era el momento perfecto, ella estaba inestable emocionalmente, la oportunidad perfecta para llevarla a su lado.

-pobre niña… ¿Qué te han hecho para que llores como lo haces?-dijo él con la voz más armoniosa que tuviese.

La niña se sobresaltó.

-n-nada-contestó ella mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas.

-no mientas, pequeña… ¿Quién ha sido el que te ha hecho llorar? ¿Quién ha sido tan cruel contigo?-preguntó.

Sora no se atrevía a ver atrás, no en esa facha de niña desdichada, la odiaba.

-dime pequeña, confía en mí-

Ella titubeó.

-mi Okaasan… me ocultó algo demasiado importante-contestó bajo.

-algo importante-

-hai… mi Otousan, y mi condición… ¡yo tenía derecho a saber!-y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

-OH, pequeña… debes estar muy enojada-

-¡lo estoy, lo estoy!-contestó-¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto?-

-no te preocupes pequeña, todo se paga en esta vida-susurró.

-hai… hai… quiero que lo paguen… por lo que me hicieron… no es justo, yo los odio-dijo con enojo mientras apretaba los dientes-no quiero verlos… son unos mentirosos… ¡mentirosos!-

-¿de verdad quieres hacerlos pagar?-él se sentó tras ella y atrajo su pequeño cuerpo al suyo, abrazándola.

-quiero-contestó. Sora intentó levantar el rostro para ver al sujeto a la cara, pero la mano de este se lo impidió.

-te concederé ese deseo-dijo con una sonrisa. Sora abrió los ojos al extremo, miles de descargas se apoderaron de su pequeño cuerpo, una sensación abrazadora y dolorosa-haré que olvides todo sentimiento que te una a ellos… haré que tomes venganza por lo que te han hecho…-dijo ronco y espeluznante. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y carentes de ese brillo especial que la caracterizaba.

Su alma se corrompió y lo único que pudo sentir fue la necesidad de hacer trizas a quienes le habían hecho daño. Después, solo se quedó dormida.

Con ella en brazos y riendo levemente, él desapareció de aquel territorio dominado por un hibrido, llevándose a la hija de su peor enemigo lejos.

Inuyasha se detuvo justo en el lugar donde su pequeña se había sentado, olía a sal… ella había llorado. Algo se oprimió en su interior. Olfateó de nuevo el aire, no había más rastro, aquí se perdía y tampoco encontraba otro aroma que le dijera que ella estaba en manos de un ser peligroso. Nada. Entonces temió que hubiera sido arrastrada por el río, pero descartó aquella posibilidad al revisar las rocas a su alrededor. Ninguna salpicadura que le indicara esa terrible sospecha. ¿Entonces qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba su hija?

-no está-dijo con cara acongojada al resto del grupo-desapareció-

-Kami, no…-Kagome tembló y lagrimones brotaron de sus ojos cafés.

-tranquila joudoma… la encontraremos, te lo prometo-le dijo al abrazarla-la encontraremos-repitió más alto, para que el resto lo oyera.

**Continuará...**

**Próximo capítulo:** _Ankoku_

**Traducción:** Oscuridad


End file.
